


Buttplugs for Boredom

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: Laurence is wearing a buttplug to an awards ceremony. Ben notices something is up.





	Buttplugs for Boredom

Larry shifted his weight from one buttock to the other uncomfortably. Maybe the plug had been a mistake. Only, he was so sick of sitting through awards ceremonies in utter boredom that he thought this might, _mind you, might_ , be somewhat of an improvement. Ten minutes in a taxi had dispelled him of this notion. He was sitting next to Ben, who gave him a sidelong glance and asked,

“Everything okay, Larry?”

Larry’s cheeks burned a fiery red. He murmured an affirmative and kept his eyes trained on the back of the cabbie’s head.

After what seemed like an age, but was probably just a further ten minutes, they piled out of the cab. Larry was feeling quite warm, and hoping that at the point he had to remove his jacket, his sweat marks would not be so obvious. 

The atmosphere was electric as they walked the red carpet to the theatre. Shouting, cheering, yelling, camera flashes. It was all a bit overwhelming. Then, in a display of boisterous exuberance, Ben slapped him on the bum. The reaction was immediate, his entire body seized up and he let out a groan. Only Ben heard him.

With a curious glance, Ben asked him again if he was feeling all right.

“Fine, thanks,” Larry managed to squeak in a voice about an octave above his usual register.

He was sure he was imagining it, but could swear that Ben had given his body a onceover before looking at his own hand, smirking, and then gesturing for him to join the rest of the cast in a group interview.

It felt like Ben’s eyes never left him for the next thirty minutes of interviews.

Finally they entered the theatre for the awards. The usual seating had been removed and replaced with a number of large dinner tables, enough to seat half a dozen guests of each programme, along with their partners.

Larry took his labelled place at the table and looked up to see Ben sitting at the place opposite. He swallowed reflexively and saw Ben’s eyes darken. The expression on his face was predatory.

Larry adjusted his seat. Thankfully it was quite a plush chair, and far more comfortable than the taxi ride. Wriggling a little in the seat, he felt the familiar nerves firing off and smiled to himself. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea. 

The noise in the theatre was reaching that level that peaks right before the lights dim and the orchestra starts up. Clenching his glutes, he felt the delicious pressure as the plug moved slightly against his prostate, and the answering pleasure as his hardness pressed against the front of his trousers. Idly, he considered the ludicrous possibility that they might actually win this one. He dismissed the idea instantly as ridiculous. Theirs was a children’s show. It was an honour to be nominated amongst the other sketch comedy shows, but really, the chances of them beating out the likes of Mitchell and Webb or Armstrong and Miller were just non-existent. Not that they didn’t have the talent, many of their crew wrote or acted for those shows in the past. Just that the programme itself wasn’t really in the same league. He knew the ratings - unparalleled in their popularity with the children’s demographic, just not so much with the 25-60s.

Lifting his gaze, he locked eyes once more with Ben. Ben was already on dessert, a small spoon in his hand. He lifted the spoon to his mouth and with more deliberate action than Larry thought entirely necessary, began to clean it. Using his tongue. Larry gulped and returned his head to look at his own meal, which he hadn’t started on. The combination of the plug and attention from Ben had got him very hot under the collar, and incidentally, very hard under the table. He didn’t dare stand up to remove his jacket. 

The problem with his arousal was twofold. It was difficult to smile and pay attention to conversation, which was why he was directing his face towards his dinner plate. However, when your entire being is thrumming with energy and anticipation, it’s impossible to eat anything. So Larry sat, unmoving, unsmiling, unsociably looking at his meal with an un-laden fork poised halfway between his plate and mouth.

He made a final mistake. He looked up at Ben, to see him looking directly back at him with a dawning comprehension and devilish smile painted on his face. With a last, entirely unnecessary lick of his spoon, Ben returned the utensil to his plate. 

“Larry,” he said suddenly. 

Larry looked like a deer caught in headlights, blue eyes wide and pleading for attention to be directed anywhere but at him. Fortunately, the rest of the table seemed to be engrossed in their own conversations, and the seemingly booming announcement from Ben had only been loud in Larry’s own ears. Presumably due to the unconscious singular focus he’d had on the man since half way through the taxi ride about an hour and a half earlier.

This was getting ridiculous. No matter how boring awards shows were, Larry vowed, none of them was worth this amount of terror and tension. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute,” Ben continued, setting his chair back from the table, standing, and moving around the table inexorably slowly towards Larry.

Larry looked up at him before grating his own chair noisily backward from the table and clumsily standing, his cutlery clattering loudly on the table, attracting a few momentary glances from his dining companions. 

Ben grabbed him by the elbow and all but frog-marched him out of the auditorium and into the men’s lavatory at the far end of the foyer.

It was blissfully empty, and Ben locked it from the inside as he followed Larry in.

Larry moved automatically to the sink and turned on the cold tap. Methodically, he removed his suit jacket, folded it and placed it next to the sink, out of the reach of stray water droplets. He cupped his hands beneath the water and splashed his face. Hearing a cough behind him, he turned towards Ben.

Ben was leaning with one shoulder against the tiled wall, looking at Larry with hunger in his eyes and a smirk tugging gently at the corner of his mouth. 

“Having fun?" was all he asked.

Larry couldn’t find his voice, and merely nodded.

Ben moved towards him.

“Only, you’ve barely said two words tonight, and usually it’s so difficult to get you to stop talking.” Ben continued. “I wonder what could be causing that?”

Larry swallowed and tried to speak, but the water running down the side of his neck was touching all his nerve endings, and the plug was making itself known as he walked backwards towards the sink. Unfortunately, said sink was right at hip height, which resulted in him half sitting and half leaning against it.

The half glance downward that Ben took dispelled any notions Larry had of potentially passing his behaviour off as a stomach pain, or any kind of impending illness. He was usually so good with words, but couldn’t think of a single thing to say and now Ben was a hair’s breadth away from him. Forget talking, Larry was having trouble drawing breath.

His hands clutched at nothing and Ben closed the gap between them as he leaned in to speak quietly into Larry’s ear. His breath and deep voice resonated in Larry’s head, causing a bone-deep shudder to run through him.

“Tell me if you don’t want this. I’ve been going crazy all night.” Larry felt, rather than heard Ben’s Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Larry just moaned in response as all ability to think had been swept away when Ben had leant over, their hips meeting and pressing together, making Larry hyper-aware of the answering hardness he felt against his own.

Larry’s arms reached up underneath Ben’s to paw at his shoulders and pull the man closer. With a roll of his hips, Ben cried out as he ground slowly against Larry. 

Suddenly, all the pressure was gone. Larry opened his dazed eyes to see Ben kneeling before him, struggling hopelessly with his belt.

Larry took a second to get his breath back, before helping Ben in his efforts. In a matter of seconds, his belt was unbuckled, his flies unzipped and his trousers and pants were around his ankles.

Larry clutched at the sink behind him and braced for the impending sensations. A pair of large hands grabbed him firmly by the hips and he felt an imbalance of force as he was insistently turned around to face the mirror. 

He looked up and saw himself. Wrecked. Lust-filled eyes with pupils blown out to all but envelop his irises. Hair up at all angles, matted to his forehead where the sweat and water had dictated. Cheeks flushed with a rose colour that would put a drunkard’s to shame. Mouth open and wet and letting out puffs of moisture that were already clouding the mirror.

He closed his eyes as he felt Ben’s hands kneading at his buttocks, manipulating the plug and causing delicious pressure inside him, the pleasure sensations skittering up his spine and causing him to let out a sound that was barely human, a cry, a plea, a desperate sound to encourage and ensure that regardless of what might happen in the future, what was happening now wouldn’t ever stop.

Everything stopped.

“Y- you,” he heard Ben exclaim in hushed awe.

“You- you’re wearing a –.”

“I knew it!” a sound of triumph before he felt a purposeful pressure inside as the plug was gently removed. 

Larry moaned in protest. This wasn’t. This couldn’t. Why was Ben…?

His brain short-circuited as he felt a wet, warm, insistent pressure at the point where the plug had left him. He fell forward onto the sink, only just able to get his arms in front of his face to prevent a very awkward-to-explain injury.

He could feel Ben making a meal out of him, taking him apart with lips and tongue. Never staying in one place too long. Soft kisses and little licks around his rim followed by increased pressure and a long swipe over him. 

He felt his legs starting to shake and the casual thought crossed his mind that they may well give out underneath him and he could brain himself on the tiled floor, but that thought didn’t matter, so long as Ben never stopped, never stopped doing exactly what he was doing. Christ he was so hard. His cock was trapped between him and the sink, but he had no available blood in any of his leg or arm muscles to put a few inches between and get a hold of himself. He was about to surrender any moment now.

Any moment now he was going to explode into colour and light and sound.

Then Ben’s tongue stilled. Firmed up. Pointed. And plunged. Larry’s head was thrown back of it’s own accord. His legs lost the last of their strength and he found himself held up and supported by two strong hands whose owner was not letting up the activity of his mouth. 

Larry had never experienced the like before. He felt a familiar tug in his lower abdomen, amazed that he could still feel anything that wasn’t directly related to what Ben was doing with his mouth. Ben was giving him the attention of a man dying of thirst with a single drop left in his waterskin. 

It wasn’t like an explosion. Larry could hear nothing but the rushing of blood in his ears. His voice had caught in his throat and he was breathless as his whole body was taut as a drawstring. His orgasm took over him, body and soul. All the muscles in his feet, legs, arms, shoulders, stomach, and chest seemed to cry out at once in strained agony and, one by one, release.

As every atom in his body relaxed, he came.

Wave after wave.

Ben continued through all of this. Murmuring encouragement, causing more ripples of pleasure. Taking more of Larry’s weight, holding him by the hips and keeping him in place.

Larry’s body began to shudder with the aftershocks.

Only when Larry started to moan with over-stimulation did Ben stop, with one final swipe of his tongue.

Larry felt movement as Ben moved to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Larry’s shoulders, still holding his weight. 

They were both silent. Larry slowly opened his eyes to the world, and saw the reflection of Ben and himself in the mirror. Ben’s eyes were bright, looking into his own, blown wide and reflecting something like awe. 

The corner of Ben’s mouth twitched upwards in a half smile and Larry’s broke out into a grin. 

Larry somehow found the strength in his legs to turn himself around in Ben’s arms and throw his own around his neck, exhaustedly resting their foreheads together.

Larry cleared his throat and began, “That, that was amazing -” he cut himself off and pressed his mouth firmly against Ben’s, desperately trying to convey all the love and affection he felt for the man in that simple kiss. As he opened his mouth to try and deepen the kiss, he felt Ben pulling back slightly.

Larry opened his eyes with a quizzical expression on his face and Ben returned his expression with a mildly confused one, and said, “I’ve just been…”

Comprehension dawned on Larry’s face, and he dismissed Ben’s misgivings immediately, insistent arms around Ben’s neck returning his mouth to its rightful place, that being pressed against Larry’s.

After a few blissful minutes kissing, it was Larry’s turn to pull back. Ben looked at him confused, and Larry said, “What about you – your,” with a vague gesture to Ben’s trousers.

“Oh, um. That’s already taken care of,” Ben replied, his cheeks reddening and eyes not quite meeting Larry’s.

Larry threaded his hands into Ben’s hair and kissed him again.

Maybe wearing the plug to the awards hadn’t been the worst idea in history. He had a feeling he’d be wearing one next time.


End file.
